


No Feelin'

by bluebellhairpin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Fantasy AU, Knight AU, Medieval AU, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Misogyny, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellhairpin/pseuds/bluebellhairpin
Summary: It began with a prophecy, and someone who was taken for granted. She took the prophecy into her own hands, obtaining a power no one before her could. Now Levi, a once loyal knight, has to decide if the world really is black and white, and if he can handle how the place where they meet leaves his hands dripping red.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. No Feelin'

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, Hello! Second of all no I have not ripped off 'blubellhairpin' on Tumblr - behond, for I am she! Nemo! I've decided to repost some of my stories and possibly one-shots, maybe even some new works here, as a way of gaining a larger audience. So if you're getting deja vu, that might be why.   
> And of course, a thank you for coming to read! Please pay head to the warnings, and enjoy! - Nemo
> 
> Listening to: ‘VILLAIN’ by K/DA (slowed) - ‘Am I really that bad if l love to make you mad?’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Service to the king became tiring. Someone rose up and became an enemy to the crown - stealing a cured sword, that gives untamable power to the wielder. The Kings Captain finds himself positioned between her and what she wants.

“Take it off. Slowly.” 

“What, this little thing?” You took out the long blade, it’s sheith still hanging at your side. It reflected a matching bright red glow into your eyes, a shine he could see from across the room. “I didn’t think it’d worry you that much, Captain of the Guard.” 

Levi could tell you were just playing with him. Your voice was smooth like honey, and richer than the king’s gold hoard. It sent a shiver down his spine - or maybe that was just the cold in the room? - but your voice paired with your eyes told him that it was not the cold. 

You never used to be like that.

“It doesn’t belong to you.” he said, raising his voice as if that would make you do as he says, “So I’ll say it again - take it off, and give it to me. I may be lenient if you comply -”

“- Blah, blah blah. Comply, do as I say.” You cut him off, twirling the sword around your fingers before the hilt fell back into your palm again. “Doesn’t that ever bore you? It sure as hell bored me.” 

He stiffened as you started walking across the room, passing the columns and getting closer and closer. Leaving the doorway behind and cornering him at the throne. The red sword dragged behind you, metal scraping against stone, and he grit his teeth at the sound. 

It left a glowing red streak in its wake. 

“Surely you know the power this holds,” You smiled as you looked up at where he stood, one of your feet resting casually on the first step up to the throne. “That’s why you want it back.” 

“It’ll corrupt you.” He hissed, pulling out his own sword in counter. “‘Blood to bone, and bone to stone; The price of the throne, it will leave you alone’, that’s what the sword says. You’ll never come back from where it’s taking you, and you’ll have no pity from anyone.” 

You raised the blade, studying the foreign language, before tapping your elongated fingernails - to him they looked more like metal talons - along each letter with a laugh. Then your eyes flicked up to his, the crimson colour only brighter now that you were closer. 

“That’s what everyone thinks it says, yes.” you said, waving the sword around as you gestured, “But that’s just petty human insight. This was carved by gods, made to be wielded by only the strongest of the worthy. No human would understand what that means.” 

Levi looked down at the weapon, eyeing the words.

“Dare I ask what it does it say?” His words made your grin widen, lips pulling back to reveal sharp canines.

“So curious.” You said, walking up a step with each syllable. “So adorable.” 

You raised your sword to him, and he quickly moved his own to block it - otherwise it would’ve been uncomfortably close to his neck. You stepped forward again, pressing closer and adding more pressure. 

If his own sword didn’t have magic in it, he was sure it would’ve been turned to ash. He could feel the heat from your blade already. 

“So tell me Little Captain, which tunnel did your king use to run away?” He sucked in a sharp breath. Only the royals and their most trusted knew about the passages. And yet you did too. “Ohhh, you are just so cute trying to think on your feet.” You laughed. 

“I’ll die first.” he said, pushing you off with a grate of metal against metal and making you stumble back down a few steps. “You want nothing but power. Just like any storybook villain. And storybook villains always lose.” 

You settled yourself again, tutted at him. 

“And yet I’m the one to draw first blood.” you said, mocking eyes catching his as you watched a slither of dull red drip down from the tip of your sword, “All bark and no bite.” 

He rose a hand, touching his cheek. It erupted in pain at the contact, blinding his right eye. He felt it burning, the heat running through his veins to settle a dull ache in his chest. 

“You’re lucky it wasn’t deep,” you said, speaking as if consoling a child with a scuffed knee, “Deeper than that and you could be out of commission.” 

His own sword lit up, the engraving glowing white as it helped to counter the tainted cells you gave him. The sight in his eye returned first, and he lunged down at you. 

“You talk too much.” he grunted, swinging a large arch at you, pushing you further from the throne and back towards the exit.

“What, you want me to put my mouth to better use?” you countered, catching his legs with your foot and held your sword to his throat. He fell on this back, winded, and his own sword was just out of reach. 

As your sword dug into the stonework, and left a dull warmth at his neck, you stood over him, lowering to kneel on one knee above his torso. 

“For you that would be an honor.” You practically purred out the words, eyes lazy, and any half-minded person would be weak at their knees for such an opportunity. But you weren’t exactly the healthy kind of alluring. Not right now, anyway. 

“You’re a temptress.” He said, hand slowly reaching out for his castaway sword. 

“The best kind.” You leaned forward, head level with his, and only inches apart. 

“I’ll kill you.” He only needed to reach a little further then he’d -

“Ah ah,” your hand shot out, voice soft and hushed like you were telling a secret, and grabbed his wrist, pinning it down, “Nobody can kill me.” 

He reared up, kneeing you in the stomach, and used your moment of surprise to grab his sword, roll you both over, and pin you down in turn. He held your arms down, pinning them under his knees, and held his sword at your throat. You smiled.

“A fire? Very nice -”

“Shut up.” his eyes narrowed, and his sword pressed into your skin, “I could kill you right now. Spill your blood all over the stone pavers. I’ll do it. Slit your throat so damn clean that they wouldn’t even see the cut once they’ve got the blood cleaned up!” 

Your smile faltered, but your eyes darkened. 

“So kill me.” You said, challenging him. “Kill me, and don’t regret it.” 

He looked down at you, jaw clenching, his knuckles whitened as he held the blade tighter. But he hesitated too long. Why was he waiting? Was he showing you mercy?

You jolted your legs up behind him, linking your ankles and hooking them around his neck. Then you slammed down - cracking his head back against the stone - and rocked yourself up between his legs to then wrap your hand around his throat, fingers splayed up onto his chin.

“You should know better than to wait that long, Little Captain.” You brushed your nose with his, looking down at him though lidded eyes. He looked delirious. Like he was only half awake. With a knock to the head like that he should be dead.

You looked over to his hands, finding his sword lit up like the night sky, the energy making the veins in his fingers and arm glow. You wondered how interesting that was - his sword could heal, while yours corrupted. The irony.

“You’re crazy.” he slurred, somehow managing to look right at you despite the fog in his eyes, “You’ll never win.”

You turned back to him, almost laughing into his mouth.

“I already have,” you said, “I have you right where I want you.” 

“Tell me what it says.” he said. 

“The sword?” you mused. Lifting the sword up to rest between you, Levi was lost in a daze between the red metal and the blood of your eyes, both reflecting off the other and making him dizzy. Was he seeing double? 

“‘From chaos to healing, is where to gain the sealing; Where they be kneeling, you’ll have no feeling.’ I have an advantage, Levi Ackerman.” You said, and for a sweet moment he had clarity, but like a dream after you wake it was gone. “Find your advantage.” 

You then stood, letting him go as you trailed your sword down his front before just walking away.

“Then find me,” you turned back to him, “If you’re brave enough.”


	2. No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year past, and word from you has been scarce to none. After leaving Levi high and dry last time, he’d been preparing for your return ever since. What he didn’t expect was to see you so suddenly - sitting atop the throne he was supposed to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye, back so soon? - Nemo
> 
> Listening to: ‘MORE’ by K/DA (slowed) - ‘When I go it’s for gold yeah, they cool but I’m cold. I don’t fit in the mold, I’m a rebel.’

There was something about the eerie silence that followed your first ‘visit’ that set Levi on edge. 

He remembered how quiet you were as his subordinate. How you stood back and watched when you could, but managed to surprise everyone when you had to get in and get dirty like all those others training to be a knight. He wondered what he could’ve done to change things, to have stopped you from becoming that monster he fought in the throne room. 

He knew there was nothing he could do about that now, but something about those last words you spoke to him - ‘find your advantage’ - they just stuck with him. 

He knew the sword he was given was special. That it had abilities that no human blacksmith could’ve given it. It gave him strength. Immunity. It could heal, rebuild, and it gave him the ability to endure. Yours was not like that.

The people the King put in charge of studying it said it was destructive. That everyone who tried to wield it in the past had suffered nothing but pain, and in trying to control the power it held they’d only succeeded in killing themselves. 

Levi knew that you were not like them. Not before. Not a year ago. He knew, not now either. 

“You’re very diligent in welcoming me back, Little Captain.” 

And how he hated it. 

He was left frozen in shock, watching you as you sat atop the throne - legs crossed, the fingers of one hand tangled in the hair of the old king’s body-less head, while the other held that damn sword. The crimson of his blood matched your tainted skin, dribbling down your arms to match your bright veins, and the color of your dreaded blade. 

It was like the colour of corruption was red, and you were so soaked in it that it stained the floor. With that thought he could almost fool himself into thinking it wasn’t the king’s blood at all.

Except for the stench of it. It was like he was punched in the face with the reek. 

“Oh don’t look so surprised,” you said, tutting at him and waving the kings head in his direction, “I thought you would’ve been preparing for my return.” 

“You weren’t supposed to come back.” 

“Oh, but the king was sitting so nicely on his throne just then, I had to.” You said, letting the head drop to the floor. It rolled down the stairs, meeting it’s limp and pale counterpart. “Can you just imagine my joy when he was here to welcome me with a pretty little concubine between his legs. I couldn’t help myself!” 

“You’re insane!” he said, taking his sword in his hand and rushing up the stairs to be met with the tip of your sword at his throat.

“Ah ah,” you said, “You pledged your life to the crown, to serve and protect. I killed the old king, now the crown is mine.” 

He grit his teeth, cursing himself for not noticing. For not being fast enough. Then, and now. 

“Bow. To your new Queen.”

___________

Levi would never admit how easily he obeyed you.

Despite knowing he had the power to over-power you, he didn’t dare use it. 

The old King - Fritz - had not been laid to rest. As far as he knew you had him turned to garden mulch. Him and anyone who decided you weren’t fit to wear the crown. 

He had to say, the rebellion that broke out once your position was made public - from those that wanted you gone, and those who thought that meant they could break the law because you did - was silenced much quicker than he’d seen a rebelion be silenced in his whole life. 

You slaughtered those who stood at the castles gate, pushing those who wanted you gone with a heel to the back of their heads. They who rebelled against you had a choice - die like those who banged on the drawbridge, and have their blood and innards join the muck in the moat, or submit like the knights. 

Then you took to the streets and made those who deserved it pay back what they had taken. If they stole from a market stall, they returned with interest. If they decided to rape, their manhood was taken. If they decided to kill, they paid with their own lives in turn. 

So despite your aloof yet demanding nature, your lack of empathy, and love of - putting it lightly - a hunt, you made peace reign over the kingdom. That was something all the knights could admit.

“She’s kinda hot though.” His eyes snapped over to a newer knight, Flotch, who was muttering to Jean, who was in turn doing a very good job of ignoring him. “You know, if you take away the creepy eyes, and those nasty veins on her arms. I’d tap that.” 

He had to resist from groaning. Of course there’d be people lewding their new ruler - a murderous one no less - and one of such people had to be one of his subordinates. 

“Seriously though, look -”

“- Watch your tongue, young one.” A voice said, and Levi did a doubletake to find you behind Flotch with a clawed hand around his throat. “Diminish me to a piece of flesh like that again and I’ll brand your forehead with a big fat ‘M’.”

“W-what’s that supposed to mean?” he slurred, his own grip now ghosting over yours.

“‘Misogynist’.” you hissed, tightening your grip on his throat before withdrawing, leaving dripping red marks behind. He stood still for a few short moments, then doubled-over, clutching his neck and letting out garbled noises of pain. 

“Serves him right.” Jean said, stepping past Levi and over Flotch’s legs to follow you as you walked away. 

___________

“Something needs to be done about him.” you mused. 

“I agree. For once.” Levi said, stepping to his side to face you before mumbling an addition, “I bet his ass looks as hairy as an ape.” You barked out a laugh - loud, and as smooth as whiskey.

“That would account for the little monkey he’s hiding in his basement.” you said, leaning down to hush the comment in his ear. Levi could tell that there wasn’t an actual monkey, nor a basement, and a rushed glance down Zeke’s body also told him it wasn’t entirely true, however you had been everything but subtle about anything anymore. 

“Do you want war?” Zeke asked, covered eyes narrowing over at you. You tutted him, reminding Levi about the time you directed such an action at him - taunting with his failure of protecting the old king. 

“Would you go to war over a dick joke?” 

He wouldn’t. That Levi knew. No one was petty or childish enough to go to war with another whole-ass country just because it’s ruler said your dick was small. But Zeke was unpredictable. 

“I’d advise against it, personally.” you said, tapping your nails along the oak table, “It’s so mediocre. If I were to go to war with you I’d do something much more grand.” 

“Like what?” 

You smiled, wide and wicked, and Levi was reminded again of who you were. You’d beheaded the old king like he was just an unneeded piece of paper. You’d painted the castle moat red. Despite the good that was no doubt still there - somewhere - you were still very much evil. 

You were still corrupt. 

You raised a hand, performing a universal signal that meant to wait, and then a man came in. Huffing and sweaty, with eyes wide and broken. 

“Ze- you highne- Sir.” 

“- What?” Zeke asked, turning in his chair. Clearly unimpressed.

“Our capital. They… She attacked it!” Zeke turned back around, now looking much angrier.

“What?”

“Oh, it’s nothing major.” You said, waving him off as if he were just a child complaining about his socks not matching. “But your place of residence might have a few scorch marks now.” 

Zeke stood abruptly, drawing his sword, and causing a chain reaction. You mirrored him, drawing your own - abhit longer and glowing red in aggression. Levi drew his, as did the other guards, Erwin and Miche. And the two with Zeke drew theirs as well. 

There wasn’t a single person in the room that didn’t have a sword on them, and not even Levi could say he wasn’t on edge. But you? You just laughed, lowering your weapon.

“Okay, this is stupid. Let’s just -” 

“If you call burning my city ‘stupid’, then I’d love to know what you’d call me lathering your streets in your blood.” 

“Oh,” you cooed, “Looks like I struck a nerve. Or maybe you’re on your period?” 

“Quiet!” He yelled, pushing his sword closer to you. “Or do you want me to slice off your tongue.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

______________

He tried. 

And much like anyone else who crossed your path, he was lucky to have just left with his tail between his legs. However, him being Zeke, had to leave behind something to be remembered by. 

This particular time it was in the form of a huge gash, spanning across your shoulder and up your neck. 

Despite your all-powerful nature, the power your sword gave you was not one that could heal. It took what it was given, and it corrupted it. So even if all Zeke gave you was a scratch, the power of your sword meant it took that scratch, and made it into a cut. Oozing blood, and pulsating with a pain that made you wince with every heartbeat. 

You sculked away towards your chambers, a bottle of alcohol in your hand, and closed the door behind you. 

Levi knew that it could very well kill you. That’s what you were warned of. It would give the kingdom a chance to regain a sane ruler. It would be good if you died. 

‘From chaos to healing, is where to gain the sealing; 

Where they be kneeling, you’ll have no feeling.’

Those were the words you told him the first time you met. But later, after you started ruling and he became your own guard, you told him there was more. There were ruins. Books. A whole civilization even. Those two phrases were just a part of a whole. A whole that you knew. 

‘The one who stops the war, to try and reach the core;

Along the gentle shore, they will gain more.’

There was more to that sword than just corruption, and there was more to his sword than just healing. 

Leaning against the wall outside your room, he took his sword in his hands, watching as the symbols along it’s blade glowed up at him from the interaction. 

He could save you, but would it be worth it?


	3. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a meeting with Zeke, Levi confronts his Queen. There he finds out that she is in a lot worse shape than she wants to admit. He takes her health into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. Feel the ch em ic al s ki cc kennn innn .- Nemo
> 
> Listening to: ‘I’LL SHOW YOU’ by K/DA (slowed) - ‘That was the battle but this is the war.’

‘Blood turns to sweat, use it to repay your debt;’  
_____

He did knock. He did. The lack of an answer was what made him open the door without permission. In hindsight, he probably should have waited. 

He shut the door immediately, narrowly avoiding your anger - displayed by the smashing of glass - and watched the dark amber liquid seep under the doorframe. In the dark of night, under the candlelight, the alcohol looked as dark as the blood your hands had spilled. 

After waiting a few more moments, he opened the door again, hearing the glass scrape under the door, and crunch under his feet as he stepped into your room. 

As his eyes adjusted, he took in the messed bed, sheets, duvets and pillows alike thrown aside and ripped to feathery shreds. The giant mirror and divider in the corner were both smashed to pieces, reflective glass shards littering the floor, and the paper punched through. Candlewax was left to harden, the walls had their fair share of the damage too. Among it all was you, facing away from him with a crystal glass cracking under your fingers - a threat to remind him that the bottle wasn’t the only projectile you had on hand. 

Aside from the bright glowing runes on your sword - which was laying discarded against the far wall - and the red light of yours eyes reflecting back at him from the window it was completely dark. 

There was one other light source in the room, however - coming from the original cut Zeke gave you. 

What he had last seen as a so-so injury, was now something that would’ve had anyone else passed out. It was glowing, cracking and flaking at the edges, and deeper than he’d ever seen a cut like that be before. And it had grown. 

The corruption of your sword had taken ahold of you, both hands wrung around your neck and it was not letting go. With every beat of your heart, the cut pulsed light, drawing his attention to how far up your neck it had gone. Nay, not your neck - your face. It drew an ugly red path up your jaw, cheek, and straight through your eye up to your hairline. He didn’t dare think how far down it went, instead only noting how you held at your side - just under your ribcage. 

“Go away.” your voice came out rough, sounding as corrupted as you looked. 

“You need help.” 

“Leave!” You yelled, turning and throwing your glass right at him. He lifted his arm, shielding himself with the guard on his arm. His eyes never left you though, now with a clear view of the damage Zeke inevitably caused. 

In short - it was very, very bad. You were weeping, and he couldn’t tell if it was blood or your actual tears. 

“Do not tell me what you think you know, Little Captain,” you said, “Because I already know it and I will not be told again by the likes of you.” As you spoke more blood seeped out of your injury, leaving your nightshirt to deal with another cascade, making it stick to your skin even more. 

“You need to calm down!”

“I am calm!” The hand on your ‘good’ side whipped around and grabbed him firmly on the throat, pushing him until his back hit a post of your bed. “Your ruling monarch is dying, you should be the one to be told to calm down, yet here you are as serine as a meadow brook.” You were holding him nose-to-nose with yourself, looking down at him with one eye brighter and redder than the other. Despite your shallow breath, chest heavy, and the look of pure murder in your eyes, your hold on his neck wasn’t making him fear for his life. 

He could see in your eyes that he was the last person whose death was what you wanted. You were biting at him, snarling like a dog trapped in a corner - and he was daring to bite back at you.

“You were hardly this feeling when you killed our old king.”

“He was nothing but a puppet for Zeke. I’m surprised you hadn’t figured that out yourself.” you spat, “He was destined to ruin this land, and so help the gods you would have gone with it.” 

You looked at him for a long while, waiting for his reply, or maybe for your body to pull away. Who was he to tell? However you surely were not the criminal you first were thought to be. Quickly looking back he could see those signs. The things old king Friz did with and for Zeke. Things that he could not see you doing. 

“Let me help you.” 

“I do not need your help.”

“You’re dying!” 

“And if I do then you and many others will rejoice in it!” you said, your fingers flexing against him in anger. “But until then I’ll bide my time. The closer to death I am the more powerful I become.” 

You looked at him, eyes narrowed, and teeth stained red with your own blood.

“Zeke will not be able to stop me if I can hold onto this for long enough.” 

“You won’t be able to do it. I know you won’t.” He said, and then spoke again - quick enough to cut off another of your stubborn remarks. “Your hands are shaking. You can’t look yourself in the mirror anymore - how long do you think that will last before you kill yourself instead of Zeke? Do you really think you’re strong enough to do all that on your own?”

You stepped back, now only resting your hand on his throat.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” you asked. 

Before he could answer you broke into coughs. Wet and nasty ones. You doubled-over, turning away and kneeling on the floor as you pawed at your chest, staining your fingers with the blood on your shirt. 

Levi decided then and there. He would make sure you lived. 

He took his sword from his side, and joined you on the floor. You immediately recoiled at the white light, weakly pushing his shoulder away with the hand that wasn’t at your chest. Instead he took your hand, wrapping your fingers around the hilt, and the sword glowed even brighter. 

Streams like white wisps came from the blade, and Levi had to hold you into his chest to keep you still so they could reach you. They entered your mouth like smoke, and almost as soon as they did your coughing stopped. Followed by your breathing. Then the tears stopped. 

And then, there in his arms, on your floor, surrounded by broken glass, you were lulled into a sleep. 

__________

If someone told Levi he would be watching over you as you slept, he would never have believed them. Not three years ago, not two, and definitely not a few months ago. 

But here you were, laying among fresh sheets, with your fingertips grazing his sword. You were healing and he was making sure you were getting that rest. 

Most of the time he was, anyway - the mess you made in your room could not be ignored, not by him. 

It was after breakfast by the time you woke up, bleary eyed and groaning. You turned over away from him, no longer touching your once source of healing, and rubbed your ‘bad’ eye. Sitting up, you turned back to face him. 

You said nothing.

Shifting again to pull yourself out of bed from the other side. He watched you as you traced along where your injury used to be, fingers only reaching a long scar from your chin that reached under your shirt collar. 

He thought about making a comment about your eye, but snappy comments never got either of you anywhere. Both of you had learnt that after last night. 

“I will kill Zeke.” you said. He shivered. 

You’d never once sounded as soft and caring as you just did - even with such threatening words. He was very unsure how the tone made him feel.

“I will release the iron and unyielding grip he has on his land. His resources. His people. I’ll set them free.” You faced him again, and he was shocked at how human you looked in that moment. 

Levi knew Zeke was a bad man. His hunches and intuition had never once failed him when it came to telling what kind of person someone was. Zeke was one of the few people who left a bad taste in his mouth. He’d never trust Zeke.

You were asking him to trust you. To side with you. To make a choice he would never regret. But you also left a bad taste in his mouth. Unlike with Zeke, however, he was slowly getting addicted. Like the way a bubbling drink would sting your nose before you drank it - he was coming to enjoy the evil that soaked through all your good intentions. 

Looking into your eyes, now more (e/c) than red, those human eyes, he fell then and there. 

You were not just his Queen. 

You were not just someone to obey. 

You were not just a murderer. 

You were someone he wanted to please. 

Looking into your eyes, he knew he would do whatever you asked him to - no matter what it was. 

“Will you help me?” 

“Yes.” 

_____

‘Make the golden threat, choose the path you won’t regret.’


End file.
